In order to prevent a car from falling, a safety stop device is used in a conventional elevator. JP 2001-80840 A discloses an elevator safety stop device for pressing a wedge against a guide rail for guiding a car to stop the car from falling. A conventional safety stop device for an elevator is operated by an actuator adapted to mechanically cooperate with a speed governor for detecting abnormalities in the raising and lowering speed of a car. In such a safety stop device for an elevator, in order to enhance the reliability of its operation, it is necessary to frequently check the operation of the actuator in advance.
However, when the operation for pressing the wedge against the car guide rail is carried out frequently, the wedge is worn away, shortening the life of the wedge.